Many devices, including mechanical, electronic, and computerized devices, may utilize various types of sensors for obtaining user input or receiving motion input from other aspects of the device. Traditionally, a rotary sensor may be used to measure rotary motion of a device or component. However, many traditional rotary sensors are not well adapted for use in a small or compact space that may be required for an electronic device having a small form factor. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made.